


Замок на песке

by essilt, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: В конце концов у Веспасиано Гонзага остался только первенец
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Замок на песке

Он держал на руках мертвого Луиджи и глухо стонал, отупев от горя. Как это могло случиться? Почему если кто-то должен был умереть — то непременно Луиджи? Хирург Амичи клялся: раз отец пережил операцию, то сын переживет и подавно, кости юноши срастутся быстрее, чем кости старика, молодость вьется вокруг жизни, подобно плющу, а старость пожирает дерево изнутри, оставляя труху под крепкой на взгляд корой...

Эти заверения годились для крестьянских детей, но не касались Луиджи. Он так и умер — с лицом, искаженным болью, которая мучила его всю жизнь. Веспасиано гладил беззащитную, обритую налысо перебинтованную голову, натыкаясь пальцами на сухие кровавые пятна на повязке. Когда у Луиджи случился первый припадок, Амичи предложил оперировать немедленно. Следовало подождать, покуда мальчик станет старше — но стал бы он старше, терзаемый приступами, которые были непереносимы для взрослого мужчины?

Когда Луиджи родился, Веспасиано поверил в Бога — во всех богов разом. Улицы Саббионеты, где теряли значения Папские буллы и интердикты, где не пели религиозных псалмов и не возжигали костры во устрашение иноверцев, целый месяц по утрам трепетали в воздушных потоках, несущих за пределы городских стен торжественное Te Deum, по вечерам утопали в реках вина, а в ночи отдавались соблазнительному запаху мяса белых быков, забитых в жертвенном круге и зажаренных на вертелах. Говорили, что Веспасиано искупал наследника в их крови, чтобы сделать неуязвимым. Может, он искупал бы, да бычья кровь и даже его собственная — не драконья.

Когда Анна ушла, не снизойдя до объяснения причин хотя бы в письме, Веспасиано проклял Бога. Он любил Анну. Он не сделал ей ничего дурного. Он убил бы любого, кто бросил на Анну единственный косой взгляд. Он поклонялся ей. Анна заменила ему всех святых и пророков — слишком молода, слишком неиспорчена. Он осыпал ее подарками, устраивал в честь нее празднества, повелевал забрасывать розовыми лепестками улицы Саббионеты, по которым ей предстояло гулять, ел с ее рук, целовал носки ее туфель и во время любовных игр обвязывал ее шелковые чулки вокруг своей шеи. Ее неискушенный ум стал сосудом для его познаний, почерпнутых в военных походах, изнуряющих политических битвах, сочинениях Аристотеля и Плутарха. Она жила его чувствами и дышала его мыслями. Он бы в рубище прополз на коленях от Саббионеты до Ривароло — пожелай того Анна. Но его смертный грех остался неведомым, а искупление — невозможным.

Когда хирургическая пила вонзила зубья в череп Луиджи, Веспасиано пошел на сделку с Богом. Он дал обет выстроить две церкви во славу Спасителя и Богородицы. День и ночь он проводил над чертежами, одержимый идеей купить одну юную жизнь за витражи, и своды, и мозаики, и золотые алтари, и мраморные изваяния апостолов. Но Бог — суровый, карающий Бог Испании — не терпел неопределенности и скорее простил бы еретика, чем того, кому для веры нужны условия. Бог, чей Сын бичом изгнал торговцев из храма, не унизился до торгашества.

***

— Пей! Пей! — требовали стены.

Анна зажимала уши, громко читала молитвы — почти кричала, стараясь перебить обвинительные голоса. Но стоило им зазвучать тише, как вступал новый — слишком земной голос младенца, завернутого в шелка и кружево.

Смотреть на ребенка было невыносимо. Слушать его дыхание было невыносимо. Ощущать его запах было невыносимо. Осознавать его присутствие в мире живых было невыносимо. Она зачала от чудовища и породила чудовище. Ей внушало отвращение собственное чрево, из которого он явился на свет — нежный светловолосый херувим с голодным пухлым ртом и ядовитой кровью. Будь Анна посмелее, будь безбожницей подобно Веспасиано или его тетке Джулии — давно бы лежала со вспоротым животом, как те белые быки, жертвоприношение которых она гордо наблюдала с ложа роженицы, пьяная восторгом, исходившим от жителей Саббионеты, и силой, источаемой Веспасиано. Наследник дал ему власть над временем, сделал несокрушимым.

Но самоубийство было смертным грехом, а Анна — богобоязненной.

Когда вскоре после свадьбы она спросила Веспасиано о первой жене, он ответил, что велел снять портреты доньи Дианы, чтобы не смущать ликом покойницы новую хозяйку дворца, не омрачать призраками новый союз. Это звучало так естественно, так великодушно, и Анна в порыве благодарности целовала руку того, кто великодушным никогда не был.

У той, кто открыл ей правду, лица не было. Правда такой и должна быть: безликой и беспристрастной. Правда за руку отвела Анну в комнату, где еще не выветрился запах смерти и где никто не пытался стереть пятна крови. Герцог слушал ее вопли, сказала Правда, и повторял: «Пей!» В пустой комнате его голос раздавался повсюду…

Анна своими глазами видела царапины, оставленные на дубовой двери ногтями обезумевшей женщины, брошенной без еды и воды наедине с трупом любовника и чашей с ядом.

В замке Ривароло стены были высокие — достаточно высокие, чтобы зимой за них едва перебиралось солнце в зените, но недостаточно, чтобы укрыться от Веспасиано.

— Анна! — кричал он. «Пей! Пей!» — отдавалось эхом. — Хватит! Выходи по доброй воле, или я разнесу эти стены! Анна! Подумай о сыне!

— Донья Анна вам не ответит, светлейший герцог. Она дала обет молчания.

Еду ей просовывали под дверь, но у нее давно уже не было аппетита. К лету Анна все чаще возвращала миски нетронутыми и воду глотала торопливо, словно крала, когда никто не приказывал пить. Она уже не могла дочитать до конца ни одной молитвы, путала слова; однажды ей привиделось, как младенец на руках Богородицы превратился в Луиджи и изо рта у него полезли змеи. С тех пор Анна боялась взглянуть на статую.

А стены все настаивали: «Пей! Пей!»

Анна растянулась на жесткой кровати. Солнце заглянуло в окно — всепрощающее летнее солнце; согрело ее босые заледеневшие ступни, неторопливо поднялось выше по голеням, по бедрам, потянуло косые лучи к груди — так Веспасиано начинал свои ласки; тело Анны против воли сладко дрогнуло при этой мысли. Ей от него не избавиться.

— Пей, — шепнули стены.

Когда робеющее солнце, похожее на золоченую речную волну, подобралось к ее лицу, Анна приоткрыла губы, позволила свету пролиться в рот и глотнула.

И стены наконец-то смолкли.

***

Анна уморила себя постом и молитвой. Он бы не узнал этого, возобладай ее воля, но в Ривароло герцога Гонзаги боялись больше, чем Бога, ибо до Бога было слишком далеко, а до Саббионеты — несколько миль. Анна велела сделать место своего погребения тайной, но в Мантуе для Веспасиано не существовало тайн, он руками разрыл бы могилу жены под любым камнем.

Он не видел Анну всего-то пять месяцев — и при встрече не узнал бы ее. Благородное длинное лицо сплюснулось, крошечный рот исчез, большие карие глаза, так волновавшие его, будто выкатились из орбит. В широких одеждах монашки она утопала, как в траурном зимнем море.

Напрасно Веспасиано думал, что избавился от нее.

Он сорвал с Анны нелепые черные тряпки, будто заклятие, наложенное на сказочную принцессу, но чары не разрушились: иссохшее тело состарившегося птенца не было даже подобием женщины, которую он обожал. Прежде гладкие белые колени были в коростах и шрамах от многочасового стояния на коленях на каменном полу. Истончившаяся кожа, вся в язвах от власяницы, обтягивала хрупкие косточки. Словно тело Анны отлетело на небеса, а исстрадавшуюся душу оставили на земле — в укор Веспасиано.

Он велел похоронить Луиджи рядом с матерью — хоть в этом воссоединении Анна проявит жалость к отвергнутому сыну и раскроет ему объятия.

В конце концов у Веспасиано остался только первенец, вскормленный рекой По — Саббионета, его мечта об идеальном городе, возведенная в месте, где бесноватое тугое русло усмирял и выравнивал пологий песчаный берег. В солнечные дни казалось, что город стоит на широкой золотой жиле, отмытой до блеска величавыми водами. Весной во время разлива река заполняла поля перед городом, словно ее манили крепостные стены — прильнуть, поцеловать, прикоснуться. Каждый раз несбыточно: лучшие архитекторы и инженеры рассчитали расположение города так, чтобы упрямая вода не подточила фундамент, только засматривалась на него, как Эхо на Нарцисса. Сверху Саббионета казалась упавшей на землю пятиконечной звездой — ею она и была, вольный город, где уживалась мудрость древних и искусство современников, свобода веры и мысли. Его любимому детищу не хватило времени набрать силу, груз мечты создателя, возложенный на нее, оказался слишком велик. Город пустел, никто не хотел жить под властью тирана, уморившего двух жен и собственного сына. На великолепные галереи, расписанные лучшими мастерами, глазели заколоченные окна.

Веспасиано был уже слишком стар, чтобы принудить их вернуться или словами и золотом убедить новичков заселить брошеные дома. Он надеялся только, что агония не будет долгой — и Саббионета, он ощущал это в каждом камне, закладку которого помнил, была с ним согласна и ждала того же: ветра, который одним мощным порывом сорвал бы волшебный замок с неверного песка.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания:** 1\. Обыграны и частично учтены загадочные слухи вокруг личной жизни Веспасиано Гонзаги, в том числе [MORE=спойлер!]касающиеся смерти его первой жены, герцогини Дианы. Во время очередной долгой отлучки мужа по военным делам Диана якобы завела интрижку с секретарем Аннибале Раинери. Разъяренный Веспасиано велел убить любовника жены и предложил Диане выпить яд, чтобы позор семьи умер вместе с ней. Диана отказалась. Тогда Веспасиано запер ее в одной комнате с трупом и чашей с ядом и периодически повторял из-за двери: «Пей! Пей!» На третий день у Дианы сдали нервы, и она выпила яд. Общественности было объявлено, что герцогиня умерла от апоплексического удара. Правдивость этих событий до сих пор не подтверждена и не опровергнута. По-видимому, узнав об этой истории, вторая, любимая жена Веспасиано Анна д'Арагона была так потрясена, что вскоре после рождения сына сбежала в замок Ривароло, где и умерла несколько месяцев спустя. Она ни с кем не общалась до самой смерти.[/MORE] 2. [MORE=Упоминаемая операция.]Веспасиано пережил несколько трепанаций, проведенных для снижения внутричерепного давления и избавления от страшных головных болей, вызванных костным сифилисом. Его сын Луиджи унаследовал болезнь отца, но подобную операцию не пережил и умер в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте. Позднее политические противники Веспасиано обвиняли его в убийстве сына.[/MORE]


End file.
